


Ginny Needs a Drink of Water

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-31
Updated: 2006-10-31
Packaged: 2018-10-27 09:55:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10806774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Ginny Weasley stumbles into the Burrow's kitchen late one night looking for a drink of water.





	Ginny Needs a Drink of Water

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

**Ginny Needs a Drink of Water**

Ginny stumbled down the stairs and into the kitchen of the Burrow. Obviously having just awakened, she squinted at the kitchen’s candlelight and immediately raised her hands to her eyes in an attempt to block out the light. With her eyes still closed, Ginny made her way over to the kitchen sink by instinct and years of practice. She opened the cupboard door next to the sink and reached up on her tip-toes for a glass.

As Ginny was dressed in her usual bedtime attire of one of Ron’s old Chudley Cannons t-shirts, it was tight fitting up top and too short to completely cover her. Thus, the t-shirt crept up as she reached up for the glass, showing her small white satin and lace knickers underneath. 

With eyes still closed and obvious sleepiness, Ginny turned the water faucet on and held the glass under the flow for a couple of seconds and then gulped down the contents of the glass, smacking her lips in satisfaction at the end. 

After setting down her glass, Ginny turned away from the sink, yawning and stretching her arms above her head. Again, the t-shirt crept up on her, this time not only showing her knickers but also her flat tummy. As she finished stretching and brought her arms down, she finally opened her eyes completely and glanced around the kitchen. There sitting at the table in front of her was Harry Potter, his eyes wide and mouth open in shock.

Ginny gave a little gasp and blushed as she realized there was actually someone in the kitchen. Pulling at her short nightshirt, she smiled. "Oh, hi, Harry. What are you doing up so late?"

Harry hesitated answering for a moment as his attention had switched from Ginny’s knickers, which were now successfully covered by her efforts to pull her shirt down, to her bust which was emphasized by the material pulling tight around it. Finally he spluttered, "I . . . uh . . . well, I . . . um . . . couldn’t sleep, so I’m having a cup of hot chocolate."

"Oh," Ginny said as she stifled another yawn. "Well, I hope you’ll be able to sleep."

"I doubt I’ll be able to now," Harry muttered as he still continued to eye Ginny’s figure.

"What?" Ginny asked with a startled expression. "I didn’t quite hear what you said."

Harry’s face turned crimson. "Nothing. Nothing important."

"Oh, okay." Ginny yawned and then smiled again at Harry. "Well, I better get back to bed." She leaned over the table and gave Harry a kiss on his cheek. "Goodnight Harry."

Harry just stared in amazement at Ginny as she turned and practically bound up the stairs, her t-shirt rising provocatively and showing a hint of white satin with each step.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

"Well," Hermione asked as Ginny came into the bedroom, "how did it go?"

"Great!" Ginny grinned as she walked over to her bed. "Thanks for letting me know Harry was down there alone."

Hermione put down the book she had been reading. "You’re welcome," she smiled back. "I’m glad I noticed the light when I was coming back from the loo and sneaked down to see who it was."

"Too bad it wasn’t Ron?" Ginny waggled her eyebrows at Hermione in a knowing way.

Hermione blushed and then smirked. "If it was, I would have been the one wearing the Chudley Cannons t-shirt." Both girls laughed and then shushed each other in fear they would be heard. After a moment, Hermione asked, "So, what’s the next step in your campaign to make Harry wonder why he ever broke up with you?"

"Tomorrow," Ginny smiled conspiratorially, "I’m going to suggest we all go swimming down in the pond. I just bought the tiniest bikini I’ve ever seen."

Both girls were still quietly laughing as they blew out the candles and got into their beds.

 


End file.
